The New Generation
by Shadow lover 123
Summary: The Titan are getting old so they recruit some new super heroes for the next generation. I'm also taking OC so if you want to be in the story either review then or PM me hope you all enjoy this is also Humor.


**A/N: Ok here is my new story hope you all enjoy**

Chapter 1: Help wanted

At the Titan Tower Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg were bored and had nothing to do, there wasn't any crime today.

"There is nothing to do today" BB said.

"Hey I have an idea let's go out and have some fun" Robin said.

"Ok let's go" Cyborg said.

After a while the trio was on their way back to the Tower when they were attacked by every villain that they have ever faced.

"What the fuck" Robin and Cyborg said.

"Titans Go" Robin said.

Then the Titan's started to fight but lost because there was too many of them so after all the villain's left the Titan's went back to the Tower.

"Damn it! That fight was impossible to do by ourselves!" Cyborg says.

"You're right. If we had only more Titans to help us out."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I'll post the 'Help Wanted' online." Robin says pulling out an iPhone and typing on it.

"And send. Now we play the waiting game."

Two days past and the Titans Tower was filled with young new superheroes looking for a job that didn't involve playing second banana to a guy in his thirties wearing tights and a cape. Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy sat at a table in the next room judging the hero that they interviewed. The first superhero they interviewed was Superboy (Young Justice Addition).

"So Superboy, I see you're a genetic fusion of Superman's and Lex Luthor's DNA. How did that work out for ya?" Robin says looking at a résumé.

"You know how it worked out for me. We were in the same team." Superboy answers.

"True. Well luckily for you the Titans are in need of a Powerhouse, you're on board." Robin says.

"Alright, thanks Dick." Superboy says.

"Hey buddy, he might be a lot of things but no need to-" Beast Boy says before Robin stops him.

"Beast Boy, Beast Boy, it's my name."

"Oh... Then you really are a Dick."

Interview Two. Isaac Quintain (Shaman94's OC). A feminine looking boy dressed in a leather uniform with a collar around his neck, three belts on each of his thighs, one around his waist, one on each of his bicep arms and boots with a metal backpack.

"So I.Q., You're a brainiac from the future?" Robin asks him.

"Yes sir." Isaac answers.

"You're on board."

"Thanks."

Interview three. Jayden Shiba (from Power rangers).

"So Jayden your Element is fire, Signature Move: Fire Smasher, Zords: Lion Folding Zord, Weapons: Spin Sword and Fire Smasher" Robin asked.

"Yes" Jayden said.

"You're on board" Robin said.

"Thanks" Jayden said.

Interview four. Kevin (from power rangers).

"So Kevin your element is water, Signature Move: Dragon Splash, Zords: Dragon Folding Zord, Weapons: Spin Sword and Hydro Bow" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes" Kevin said.

"You're on board" Cyborg said.

"Thanks" Kevin said.

Interview five. Antonio (from power rangers).

"So Antonio your element is light, Signature Move: Barracuda Bite, Zords: Octozord, Lightzord, Weapons: Barracuda Blade" Cyborg asked.

"Yes" Antonio said.

"You're on board" Robin said.

"Thank you" Antonio said.

Interview six. Mike (from power rangers).

"So Mike your Element is the Forest, Signature Move: Forest Vortex, Zords: Bear Folding Zord, Weapons: Spin Sword and Forest Spear" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes' Mike said.

"You're on board" Robin said.

"Thanks you" Mike said.

Interview seven. Mia (from power rangers).

"So Mia your Element is the Sky, Signature Move: Airway, Zords: Turtle Folding Zord, Weapons: Spin Sword and Sky Fan" Cyborg asked.

"Yes' Mia said.

"You're on board" Robin and Beast Boy said.

Interview eight. Emily (from power rangers).

"So Emily your Element is Earth, Signature Move: Seismic Swing, Zords: Ape Folding Zord, Weapons: Spin Sword and Earth Slicer" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes" Emily said.

"You're on board" Robin said.

"Thank you" Emily said.

Interview nine. Lauren Shiba (from power rangers)

"So Lauren your Element is fire, Signature Move: Fire Smasher, Zords: Lion Folding Zord, Weapons: Spin Sword and Fire Smasher" Robin asked.

"Yes" Lauren said.

"You're on board" Beast Boy said.

"Thank you" Lauren said.

Interview ten. Nightwing (My little brother's Tyresse's OC).

"So Nightwing you have the power to move objects with your mine and to make fire balls with your hands Beast Boy asked.

"Yes" Nightwing said.

"You're on board" Robin said.

"Thank you" Nightwing said.

Interview eleven. Danny Phantom (Do not own).

"So Danny you are half ghost" Robin asked.

"Yes" Danny said.

"You're on board" Beast Boy said.

"Thanks" Danny said.

Final interview. Dani Phantom (also do not own).

"So Dani you are half ghost" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes" Dani said.

"You're on board" Robin said.

"Thanks" Dani said.

Everyone sits in front of the trio.

"So what do we do as our first task as Titans?" Superboy asks.

"You could bring me, Rob and BB some food." Cyborg tells him.

"Alright." Superboy goes to get them their food.

"What about me?" Isaac asks them.

"See that video game right there?" Robin asks him.

"Yes."

"Can you pass me it?"

"Sure, here you go. Is that it?" Isaac asks handing him the video game.

"Yup. Congarts, you've just accomplished your first Titans mission."

"Sweet. I'm going to like being a Titan."

"Right, a Titan. Welcome to the team guys!" Robin says making a toast as him, Beast Boy and Cyborg receive their drinks.


End file.
